Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In inelastic electron tunneling spectroscopy, electrons may be sent from a source electrode through a material to a destination electrode. A fraction of the electrons tunneling through the material may lose part of their energy by exciting vibronic states of molecules in the material. These lost electrons may be measured to determine a fingerprint of the material.